


SSB: Shorts: Ness' Canada Day

by Quartz2006



Series: SSB: Shorts [5]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Canada, Celebrations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Ness talks to Lucas about Canada Day.Ness' POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: Shorts: Ness' Canada Day

"Um? Ness? Why are you decorating your room red and white?" Said, Lucas.

"Because it's my holiday, Canada Day!" I said as I put a Canada sticker on my blue wall.

"Canada Day? What's that?" Lucas questioned.

"You don't know what Canada Day is?! Canada day is the holiday where Canadians celebrate their 152-year-old country!" I said.

"Uh? Sounds very interesting, but why celebrate here in America? Should you celebrate in Canada?" Lucas said.

"You don't have to celebrate it in Canada, did you know some Canadians live all around the world?"

"Really? That's so cool! Can you tell me more about Canada? Please?" Said, Lucas.

"Sure, just sit on the floor and I'll tell you all about Canada's history!" I said.

Lucas clapped and sat on the floor while I talked about Canada.

The End


End file.
